conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Awsed Civil War (DeRalphi)
The Awsed Civil War was a war on the planet of DeRalphi from 2030 to 2046. It involved all the nations of the Awsed continent. The fighting was human against human but other species helped some nations. Cause The cause of the Awsed Civil War begins in 2029. The nations of Delmark and Koppor had both claimed the Cog Islands to be theirs. The Cog Islands was an important place because there were many valuable resources there. Both wanted it so none of them gave there claims up. The fact that Delmark and Koppor had been enemies before did not help. Peacekeeping forces from the Confederation of Dorner was not helping either. Both began getting there militaries ready for war. Then in 2030 Delmark began a surprise invasion of Koppor. The War Beginning Delmark's invasion forces went straight past local police men. They took industrial cities in the north such as Golt and Jonze. Koppor's military was now ready and met the invaders. The first battle between the two nations was at Ison River. There Koppor soldiers began firing at Delmark troops. Koppor had some success but they had to retreat because of Delamrk SuperHeavy Tanks. No one had air superiorty yet as both had advanced planes such as Delmark's Spotted Class Jets and Koppor had the massive Seel Airships, which are planes half the size of an aircraft carrier. Back on the ground Koppor had brought their tanks and began winning vs. Delmark. Now, with the war started nations in Awsed began chooosing which nation to ally with. 2032 The war has gone by 2 years now. The nations have chosen which one to ally with. The first one to ally with a nation was Lowkey, which immediantly sent forces to help Koppor. Kyanna was an enemy of Lowkey so they helped Delmark. Kyanna invaded Lowkey the next day. The Lowkey pact brought Greenket, Yellowpare, and Blueorg into the war against Delmark. Kyanna's allies which are Squareflint, Oddoo and Penbear in the war. So the opposing sides were Koppor, Lowkey, Greenket, Yellowpare, and Blueorg in the Koppor Alliance, and Delmark, Kyanna, Squareflint, Oddoo, Penbear in the Delmark Alliance. All the countries in Awsed were in the war. 2034 The borders were gone now as the whole continent was at war. The only border was the Continental Divide, which divided the Delmark Alliance in the north from the Koppor Alliance in the south. Money in the nations was used for war as they were used to pay men and build equipment. The standard rifle for the Delmark Alliance was the D-32. The standard rifle in the Koppor Alliance was the Ju67. The D-37 was more advanced but the Ju67 was more reliable. Most fighting took place on the Continental Divide. With the stalemate scientists in countries tried to develop new weapons. Delmark came up with a brilliant weapon that was used in the 2034 Breakthrough. It was an Electric Gun. It would shoot a burst of electricity at an enemy, electrocuting him and killing him. To fire it needed to be charged or have batteries. They worked marvelously during the 2034 breakthrough. Category:DeRalphi Category:Wars